Arti Bunga Bagi Mereka
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Menurut buku milik Sakura, bunga anemone mempunyai arti 'cinta sementara'. Kata Shikamaru, bunga itu punya arti 'kita akan selalu bersama'. Nah, lho? Mana yang benar? / "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menciptakan bahasa bungaku sendiri?" / Dan arti bunga itu sesungguhnya adalah.../ ShikaSaku for mysticahime. AU. Warnings inside. RnR? :3


Ruangan kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda itu—mulai dari seprai, _wallpaper_, sampai pada tirai yang menutup jendela—terdengar cukup hening. Hanya sesekali senandung yang berasal dari sang gadis berambut merah muda terdengar mengalun mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengarkan melalui _earphone_-nya.

Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun, siswi SMA Konoha, saat ini tengah tenggelam dalam bacaan barunya.

_Hana no Kotoba_—_Flower's Language_.

* * *

**ARTI SEKUNTUM BUNGA**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**A ShikaSaku birthday fic for **_mysticahime.

_**Sorry for the delay**_ :/

_**Warning**_**: **_**probably rush and OOC**_**. **_**Mention of**_** SasuIno.**

* * *

"Heee, jadi bunga ini selain berarti 'harga diri' juga bisa berarti 'sombong', 'tidak mempunyai hati', atau 'wanita yang dingin', ya?" gumam Sakura saat ia melihat penjelasan mengenai satu bunga yang sangat ia kenal. "Lebih banyak negatifnya." Alisnya semakin mengernyit melihat penjelasan-penjelasan mengenai bunga tersebut.

Bunga ajisai—hydrangea—bunga kesayangannya. Ralat, _mantan_ bunga kesayangannya.

"Tapi … aku suka bentuknya ini. Kenapa artinya jelek begitu, sih?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit. Sesekali, Sakura memainkan posisi duduknya, mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga kursi yang didudukinya mengayun-ayun di atas kedua kaki belakang kursi. Setelah puas memandang langit-langit, gadis itu kemudian kembali pada buku yang masih ia pegang.

"Yah, masih banyak bunga lain yang bisa dijadikan pilihan. Oh? Anemone ternyata juga artinya tidak begitu bagus!" Jari telunjuk Sakura menyusuri kata demi kata. "'Cinta sementara', 'harapan yang luntur, 'menderita karena cinta'. Uhh? Memang, sih, ada yang berarti 'ketulusan' dan 'penantian' juga … tapi…. _Tsk_! Ternyata dua bunga kesukaanku memiliki arti yang tidak begitu bagus!"

Sakura membolak-balik halaman bukunya tersebut. Berharap dia bisa menemukan bunga lain yang wujudnya ia suka sekaligus memiliki arti yang bagus. Halaman demi halaman, ia tekuni. Melihat nama bunga, gambarnya, dan kemudian menyusuri keterangan-keterangannya. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam buku mengenai bahasa bunga yang diberikan Ino sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya Maret yang lalu.

"Bunga ichigoartinya lumayan juga. "'Keluarga bahagia', 'penghargaan dan cinta'." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Bentuknya juga manis."

Mendadak gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali mengarahkan bola matanya ke langit-langit. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu, gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Shikamaru-_kun_ tidak akan mengerti hal seperti ini." Sakura menutup bukunya. Kembali memikirkan sesuatu, gadis dengan ukuran dahi yang cukup lebar itu kemudian menyeringai. "Tapi kalau dia tidak mengerti, tinggal kubuat dia mengerti saja!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Hah?" Pemuda berambut model nanas itu mengangkat kepalanya dari meja tak lama setelah suara yang familiar di telinga itu menyebut namanya. Menguap sekali, Shikamaru kemudian mengusap matanya sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. "Buku tentang bunga?" Shikamaru bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depan Shikamaru dan menjawab, "Aku ingin kau membelikanku bunga untuk perayaan setengah tahun kita jadian besok."

"Hah?" Demikian sekali lagi Shikamaru menjawab.

"Apa? Kau tidak lupa kalau besok kita sudah enam bulan berpacaran, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tidak mungkin lupa. Awalnya, ia dan Sakura hanyalah teman biasa. Benar-benar_ teman biasa_. Kala itu Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, sebagaimana kebanyakan anak perempuan. Namun, dengan akal liciknya, Yamanaka Ino kemudian meminta bantuan Shikamaru agar pemuda itu memikat Sakura—tujuan utamanya adalah agar Sakura segera melupakan Sasuke. Begitulah awalnya Sakura dan Shikamaru mulai saling bertukar sapa.

Waktu berlalu dan tiba saatnya Shikamaru menyatakan perasaan pada Sakura. Berbekal macam-macam hal yang ia tahu berkat kerja sama dengan Ino, Shikamaru pun menembak Sakura dengan memberikannya bunga anemone yang dipadu dengan bunga ajisai kesukaan Sakura. Di luar dugaan, Sakura langsung menerimanya. Ternyata pendekatan Shikamaru yang diawali dengan 'taktik bulus' Ino berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang menggembirakan bagi Shikamaru maupun Sakura. Dan mereka pun akhirnya menjalin hubungan.

"Yah … aku tidak lupa," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyentuh dahinya. "Tapi buku ini…?"

"Oh," jawab Sakura sambil mendorong buku itu agar semakin mendekat ke Shikamaru, "aku mau kau memilihkan bunga yang bagus untukku besok. Oke?"

"_Mendokuse_."

"Apa kaubilang?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Namun, Shikamaru bisa merasakan aura gelap memancar dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Tsk_. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Shikamaru mengambil buku yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. "_Ukh_! Banyak sekali?"

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, dengan otak jeniusmu itu, kau pasti bisa tahu bunga apa yang paling cocok." Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Shikamaru yang sudah memasang wajah kusut. "_Ganbatte ne_, Shikamaru-_kun_!"

"_Hontou ni mendokuse_…."

Dan rangkaian frasa itu membuat Sakura menepuk dahi Shikamaru dengan keras.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat. Perasaan berdebar memenuhi dada Sakura. Ia melangkah ke sekolah dengan keceriaan yang melebihi biasanya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya melangkah lebih cepat. Namun ternyata, perilakunya ini menarik perhatian Ino yang ia temui di perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Ada apa, nih, _Forehead_? Senang sekali?" goda Ino sambil menyikut Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Pig_," jawab Sakura ketus. Pun demikian, Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum yang kerap ingin merekah di wajahnya.

"Heee…." Ino memandang Sakura sinis sebelum ia kembali menceletuk, "Kau sudah melakukan itu, ya, dengan Shika?"

Tak pelak lagi, ucapan yang seenak jidat itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Tentu saja bukan!" teriak Sakura sebagai respons. Sakura bahkan menepuk dahi Ino dengan punggung tangannya. Bersyukurlah Ino karena Sakura tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh. "Kau mikir apa, sih?"

Ino terkekeh sembari mengelus dahinya. "Jadi bukan, ya?"

"Bukan!" Sakura kembali menyangkal. Ia kemudian mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya sekilas sebelum ia akhirnya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut. Yah, lebih baik Sakura membiarkan Ino tahu yang sebenarnya dibanding gadis itu membuat spekulasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Dan Shika mau memberikanmu bunga?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya! Dia bisa jadi cowok yang romantis juga ternyata?" Ino tertawa.

Sakura menyeringai sinis. "Jangan menyesal, ya, _Pig_? Kau yang menyerahkan Shikamaru-_kun_ padaku."

"Siapa juga yang menyesal?" jawab Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku juga bahagia, kok, dengan Sasuke-_kun_-ku!"

Setelah itu, kedua sahabat itu kembali tertawa sebelum gerbang sekolah yang menjadi tujuan mereka terlihat.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura sudah berada di depan loker sepatu untuk menukar sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Begitu ia membuka loker persegi panjang yang berukuran sekitar 60 x 30 x 30 sentimeter, didapatinya sebuah buket bunga kecil teronggok nyaman di atas _uwabaki_-nya. Segera saja tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengambil bunga yang ia yakini berasal dari kekasihnya.

Warna ungu serta putih kemerahan dari kelopak yang cukup lebar dan bertumpuk dipadu dengan kelopak-kelopak kecil berwarna kebiruan di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya buket itu terlihat sangat manis. Benar-benar perpaduan yang indah.

"Anemone dan ajisai," bisik Ino sambil menyeringai jahil, "bunga kesukaanmu, ya, _Forehead_?"

_GREP_!

Tanpa Ino duga, Sakura malah meremas bagian tangkai dari buket itu dengan kekuatan penuh, menyebabkan bunganya tampak patah ke satu arah.

"_Ano Bakaaaaa_!" geram Sakura yang langsung mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ dan bergerak ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan langkah-langkah yang diiringi amarah—meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa berkedip kebingungan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Shikamaru-_kuuunn_!" teriak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja Shikamaru—yang seperti biasa tengah menumpangkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Gadis itu melempar tasnya sembarangan sembari menunggu kekasihnya merespons.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepala dan spontan mengusap mata. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Mata Shikamaru kemudian melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang sudah menggenggam bunga yang ia berikan. "Ah? Kau sudah menerima bunganya, ya?"

Tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung menarik kerah baju Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang buket—memaksa pemuda itu untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Setelah wajah mereka hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar tiga sentimeter, Sakura mendesis, "Ikut aku, Tuan Pemalas!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Shikamaru, Sakura pun menarik Shikamaru di bagian kerahnya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kelas, beberapa anak yang melihat keadaan itu langsung bisa bernapas lega. Seakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu adalah keadaan paling mencekam yang pernah mereka lihat. Beberapa anak pun langsung terlihat berbisik sekaligus mendoakan nasib sang pemuda berambut nanas.

Semoga Shikamaru bisa kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan—minimal—masih bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu dipapah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di atap sekolah, Sakura kemudian melepaskan tarikannya dari kerah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih memandang bingung ke arah Sakura yang sudah menatapnya tajam. Bola mata sewarna _emerald_ milik gadis itu mendelik, menyorotkan murka yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Hah … ada ap—"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Shikamaru semakin terlihat kebingungan.

"Kutanya, apa maksudmu memberikan bunga ini padaku?" ujar Sakura sambil mendorong buket bunga itu ke dada Shikamaru dengan kasar.

Shikamaru menahan bunga yang sudah patah di bagian tangkainya dengan tangan sebelah tangan. Ia kemudian melihat bunga malang tersebut sebelum beralih memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Shikamaru dengan alis yang mengernyit, "ini bunga kesukaanmu, 'kan?"

"_Baka_!" bentak Sakura kemudian. "Sudah kubilang untuk mencari bunga yang cocok untukku! Kau sudah kuberikan bukunya dan kau masih memberikanku bunga itu? Kau mengejekku, eh?"

"_Tsk_. Apa maksudmu, sih?"

"Arti ajisai itu … 'wanita dingin yang tidak punya hati dan sombong'! Lalu, anemone, 'menderita karena cinta', 'cinta sementara'." Sakura menghentikan ceramahnya sesaat. "Itu yang kaumaksudkan?"

"Aku tidak…."

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau memang tidak membacanya." Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada. "Dugaanku betul, Tuan Jenius?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala. Sebelah tangannya yang lain sudah tersimpan di dalam saku celana seragam yang ia kenakan. Menghela napas, Shikamaru kemudian menjawab, "Itu terlalu merepotkan, Sakura. Kenapa kau sampai harus semarah itu pada sesuatu yang ti—"

_PLAAAK_!

"Terlalu … merepotkan, ya?" Setelah tangannya berbicara pada Shikamaru, Sakura kini tertunduk. Matanya sudah mulai digenangi air mata. "Menurutmu seperti itu. Pacaran denganku itu terlalu merepotkan. Aku memang _wanita dingin yang tidak punya hati dan sombong_. Tentu kau akan merasa repot untuk menjadi pacarku. Dan kau _menderita_ karena status pacaran ini."

Shikamaru terdiam dengan pandangan yang belum mengarah pada Sakura. Tidak sepatah kata pun bisa ia lontarkan untuk membantah tuduhan Sakura. Ia masih merasa cukup _shock_ akibat tamparan sang gadis tadi.

Selama ini, memang kelakuan Shikamaru kerap mengundang amarah Sakura. Tidak jarang gadis itu juga main tangan. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa, tamparan kali ini berbeda.

Terasa menyakitkan. Lebih dari biasanya.

Ya.

Sakura _serius_.

Shikamaru menyentuh pipinya sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar memandang ke arah Sakura yang masih menunduk. Helaian _pink_ rambut gadis itu berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

Tangan Shikamaru sudah terulur hendak menyentuh pundak mungil kekasihnya. Mulutnya kembali mencoba mengumandangkan nama gadisnya tersebut. "Saku—"

Penolakanlah yang kemudian dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu menepis tangan Shikamaru dan langsung mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu untuk sementara!"

Lalu, Sakura pun melewati Shikamaru begitu saja. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang akhirnya memilih bergeming di tempatnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selama di sekolah, tidak sekali pun Sakura berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Sang gadis Haruno benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan kekasihnya. Pun demikian, Shikamaru sendiri tampak tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura untuk sementara. Hal ini yang membuat Sakura merasa amarahnya sampai ke puncak. Sifat cuek Shikamaru benar-benar menjadi akar permasalahan yang bisa dijadikan kambing hitam.

Hingga sesaat, pemikiran 'itu' menghinggapi benak Sakura.

Pemikiran yang mengerikan dan begitu gegabah.

Mungkin … _putus_ adalah solusi terbaik yang ia punya.

Putus.

Putus dari Shikamaru….

Tapi, Sakura juga tidak bisa terburu-buru memutuskan.

Sesuatu menghentikannya—logika.

Dan logika inilah yang kemudian menjadi perdebatan batin Sakura saat ia sudah kembali menyendiri di kamarnya. Adalah kenyataan kalau Shikamaru yang pertama kali mendekatinya. Adalah fakta kalau ia sendiri kemudian tertarik pada pemuda berambut model nanas tersebut. Lalu, bukan sesuatu yang bisa disangkal … hal-hal menyenangkan yang sudah mereka alami selama ini.

Sifat cuek Shikamaru bukanlah kendala. Sampai saat ini. Sifat pemarah Sakura bukanlah hambatan. Tidak, meski Shikamaru selalu mengeluarkan kata 'merepotkan' tak pernah sekali pun pemuda itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Semua hal memang selalu membuatnya mengatakan kata bak mantra tersebut. Namun, kenyataannya, Shikamaru _tidak pernah benar-benar_ mengeluh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian tadi? Shikamaru tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sakura untuk memilihkan bunga dengan arti yang baik. Pemuda itu bahkan … mungkin terlalu malas untuk membuka buku panduan bahasa bunga. Sesulit itukah permintaan Sakura?

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Di satu sisi, Sakura sadar kalau mungkin ia sudah bertindak kekanakan. Tapi di sisi lain, naluri perempuannya ingin sesekali bersikap manja.

"Aku … tidak salah, 'kan?" lirih Sakura.

Cukup lama gadis berambut merah muda tersebut terbengong di depan meja belajarnya—duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Beberapa kali tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bolpoin yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas, beberapa kali pula bolpoin itu kembali terlepas dari genggamannya.

Pada akhirnya, rencana Sakura untuk mengalihkan semua dilema dengan cara mengerjakan tugas pun batal. Sakura kemudian hanya bisa menempelkan kepala ke atas meja belajar dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan baik. Pertentangan antara logika dan egonya membuat Sakura benar-benar bingung perihal langkah yang akan dia ambil.

Hingga—

"Sakura! Shikamaru datang, nih!"

—teriakan ibunya menembus masuk indra pendengaran.

Langsung saja Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri dengan berat tubuh yang ia sanggakan pada kedua tangan di atas meja. Tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum ia kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi. Tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa atas teriakan ibunya.

"Sakura?"

Lagi—ibu Sakura memanggil. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura memilih mengabaikan. Tangannya mengepal semakin erat di atas meja.

_Pura-pura tidur saja_, ungkapnya dalam hati. _Lagian, si cuek itu—_

Suara pintu terbuka memotong pemikiran Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menoleh hanya untuk … mendapati sang kekasih yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketus sembari berdiri.

Shikamaru masih bergeming—menunggu Sakura yang berjalan makin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan begitu Sakura sudah hendak menutup kembali pintunya, Shikamaru menahan tangan Sakura. Saat itulah, Sakura melihat bahwa ternyata sebelah tangan Shikamaru masih tersembunyi rapi di balik punggung. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut, pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah membongkar rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Buket bunga.

Sakura melotot.

_Buket bunga anemone dan ajisai!_

"Apa yang—"

Sakura tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk protes saat Shikamaru mendadak menarik tangannya dan menggenggamkan buket tersebut. Sakura sudah hendak melontarkan umpatan saat Shikamaru sekali ini memotongnya.

"Ajisai berarti 'cinta yang tidak direncanakan', 'cinta yang tumbuh begitu saja', dan 'pertemuan tidak terduga'."

"Hah?"

"Anemone berarti 'aku akan mempertahankanmu', 'kita akan selalu bersama'."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikan pemuda itu. Sekilas, Shikamaru seakan menjabarkan bahasa bunga dari kedua bunga yang kini tengah berada dalam genggaman tangannya sebagai suatu buket. Namun, faktanya, Sakura tahu bahwa bukan itulah arti bunga anemone dan ajisai yang tertulis dalam buku.

Shikamaru yang bisa mengerti kebingungan Sakura dengan tanggap menjawab, "Itu arti bunga anemone dan ajisai—"

"Tidak, itu—"

"—bagiku," potong Shikamaru sambil memandang Sakura dengan mata mengantuknya seperti biasa. "Kau mau bilang apa tadi?"

Sesaat Sakura memandang Shikamaru dalam bisu. Selanjutnya, ia melirik ke arah bunga-bunga dalam genggamannya.

"Arti bunga-bunga ini … tidak seperti yang kaukatakan barusan." Sakura akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kaupikir aku akan memedulikan arti yang dibuat orang lain?"

Sakura terbelalak.

"Bahasa bunga … juga diciptakan manusia, 'kan?" Shikamaru menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bunga anemone yang mencuat di antara buket yang sedang dipegang Sakura. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menciptakan bahasa bunga_ku_ sendiri?"

Perlahan, tangan Shikamaru terangkat, dari bebungaan yang terangkai indah ke arah mahkota merah muda milik sang gadis Haruno. Bergerak sedikit, kini telapak tangan hangat itu sudah menyentuh pipi sang gadis.

"Apa aku harus bertengkar denganmu hanya karena bahasa bunga yang diciptakan orang lain?"

Sakura memandang mata Shikamaru dengan intens—nyaris tak berkedip. Begitu ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya dari sepasang mata di hadapannya, Sakura pun langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangan hingga buket bunga yang semula berada di depan dadanya kini mendekat ke arah dagu.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura kemudian. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, seakan ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi di antara bebungaan yang masih setia menyebarkan bau harum. Ah, tidak salah lagi. Anemone dan ajisai—betapa Sakura sebenarnya sangat menyukai kedua bunga ini.

Shikamaru perlahan kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Sekali ini, jemarinya kemudian menyentuh dagu Sakura untuk mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar kembali memandangnya.

"Maaf kalau aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan maksudku dengan baik," ujar Shikamaru dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Wajah pemuda itu sudah akan mendekat sehingga Sakura bisa menerka kalau Shikamaru tidak perlu jawaban lain untuk permintaan maafnya. Yah, Sakura cukup paham apa yang akan membuat mereka bisa benar-benar berbaikan.

Andai saja—

"Sakura, ini _Kaasan_ bawakan kue dan teh."

—ibu Sakura tidak datang hingga keduanya harus membuka jarak bahkan sebelum kedua bibir itu bertautan.

"O-oh, makasih, _Kaasan_," jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dimakan bersama Shikamaru, ya?" ujar sang ibu lagi sambil tersenyum setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ringan itu di atas meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Ya, pasti," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang dipaksakan. Sang ibu yang melihat polah aneh dari anaknya kemudian menatap bingung. Bergantian dari Sakura yang masih tertawa-tawa canggung dan kemudian ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kedua remaja tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Jujur, Sakura ingin ibunya agar segera pergi dari kamar. Tapi kalau melihat tatapan penuh tanya itu, mungkin sang ibu tidak akan pergi sebelum Sakura menjelaskan. Walau demikian, tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan, bukan? Dan Sakura, ataupun Shikamaru, tidak mungkin menjawab, '_Kaasan_ mengganggu di saat kami hampir berciuman'.

Untunglah otak Sakura akhirnya bisa berputar cepat. Sesegera mungkin, ia menyodorkan buket bunga yang diberikan Shikamaru ke arah ibunya.

"Shikamaru memberikanku buket bunga ini. Mungkin bagus untuk ditaruh di vas bunga di depan pintu masuk?"

"Aduh, iya! Cantik sekali," jawab sang ibu sambil menerima buket tersebut. "Baiklah, _Kaasan_ bawa ini ke bawah, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Demikianlah Nyonya Haruno kemudian tersenyum, mengangguk sekilas ke arah Shikamaru, dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Begitu punggung ibunya sudah terlihat—bahkan sebelum pintu kembali tertutup—Sakura langsung meletakkan tangannya di pundak Shikamaru, berjinjit sedikit, dan meraih bibir kekasihnya.

Shikamaru terkejut tapi tidak menunjukkan penolakan apa pun terhadap inisiatif kekasihnya. Hanya sebentar kedua bibir itu dapat merasakan manis satu sama lain. Setelah terlepas, keduanya kembali menghadap ke depan—memastikan bahwa sang Ibu sudah tidak ada di sekitar sana.

Dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, Sakura beranjak ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru kemudian berujar.

"Pengalihan yang bagus."

"Hm, sepertinya aku semakin suka dengan anemone dan ajisai," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sudah tidak memusingkan artinya?" goda Shikamaru dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terletak nyaman di masing-masing saku celananya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah Shikamaru kembali. Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru sudah menangkapnya sebagai jawaban yang paling jelas.

Bahasa bunga—heh, siapa yang peduli?

Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan suatu lelucon yang menyegarkan suatu saat nanti. Namun setidaknya, tidak ada satu bunga pun yang akan menjadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka ke depannya. Tidak lagi.

Semua bunga akan bernyanyi untuk suatu hubungan yang harmonis.

Bagaikan doa tanpa suara yang menyentuh langsung ke dalam sanubari masing-masing.

Dan mungkin … itulah _arti bunga_ yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

***_FIN_***

Oke, jadi fic ini seharusnya saya _publish_ pas ulang tahunnya **mysticahime** pada tanggal 8 Juni kemarin. Tapi karena suatu dan lain hal, _publish_-nya jadi telat. _Gomen ne_? X"D

Untuk _pair_ dan tema 'bahasa bunga'-nya ini adalah _request_-an langsung dari mbak **mysticahime**. Moga-moga Madame Cyan ini puas yah ama hasilnya. Juga untuk semua penggemar ShikaSaku, moga-moga terhibur. :3

Langsung aja, ya? Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
